El placer de la traición
by xGeychou
Summary: Casado y encadenado a la persona que "ama" por un anillo; Yuuri Katsuki por primera vez en su vida, siente el deseo de caer en el pecado gracias a su lujurioso alumno; Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Salvar su matrimonio o hundirse más? Solo hay una respuesta. [INFIDELIDAD, DRAMA, LEMON, VIOLENCIA Y MÁS DRAMA]. (Victuuri - YuuYu)


**Notas del Fanfic:**

Yuri! on Ice © MitsuroKubo, Saya Yamamoto y MAPPA. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor.

Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Hace tiempo deseaba leer una infidelidad tipo novela mexicana, colombiana, coreana y musulmana, así que dije; mejor lo hago yo. Bueno, esta cosa… será muy seria; quizá termine en tragedia, pero tendrán mucha acción, así que díganme si les gusto dejándome un comentario.

.

.

.

 **0\. Prólogo**

Caímos juntos en un mar de placer; hundiéndonos en las profundidades, sintiendo el calor y la oscuridad rodear nuestras mentes, uniendo nuestros cuerpos desnudos y mezclando nuestras esencias como si fuéramos uno; conformando el conjunto de nuestros actos en todo lo que era impuro e incorrecto.

.

.

.

Si puedo decirlo; Katsuki Yuuri se encontraba en una relación ilegal con uno de sus alumnos, a pesar de ser un hombre recientemente casado, las cosas se fueron complicando y toda su vida logro enredarse en menos de un mes.

 _"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"_

Esa era la frase que siempre atacaba su mente mientras su miembro se sentía oprimido en aquellas estrechas paredes del menor. Tan apretó.

Las gotas de sudor adornaban su piel como diamantes, sus manos agarrando las caderas ajenas con fuerza; dejándole moretones y marcas rojas que seguro no se borrarían en mucho tiempo.

Mirando como el cuerpo que estaba sosteniéndose como podía de la pared del baño; se tensaba y estremecía, escuchando los gemidos y los gritos desgarradores que salían de la garganta del rubio; que solo lo hacían excitarse más y más.

¿En qué momento es que todo había empezado?

Delineo con la yema de sus dedos la espalda ajena, sintiendo las costillas tan solo tocar; siguió moviendo sus caderas, saliendo y entrando con un ritmo lento pero también profundo; demasiado tortuoso para el menor, haciendo que con cada embestida elevara los pies, poniéndose de puntitas y volviendo a bajar al compás de los movimientos; casi no pudiendo sostenerse ahí, gimiendo, perdido, el pelinegro llevo su boca al omoplato del rubio, repartiendo besos por el lugar; dibujando líneas invisibles hacia arriba, llego a su hombro, abrió la boca dejándole las cadenas de sus dientes como un tatuaje y en su paladar sintiendo el sabor salado a sudor y a la sangre que escurría por la herida recién hecha.

— ¿Es suficiente? —susurro a su oído con una voz ronca para pasar su lengua por ahí, humedeciendo el agujero auditivo y este solo se giró para buscar sus labios desesperado.

— ¡Más… más! ¡Más ngh fuerte! —Yuuri sonrió complacido y relamiéndose los labios con la intención de corresponder el gesto, frunció el ceño al sentir que el otro solo mordía su labio inferior; casi como si quisiera arrancárselo, el dolor fue punzante, sintiendo aquel sabor metálico dentro su boca. Entonces ejerció más fuerza en las caderas de su compañero y comenzó a arremeter contra el cuerpo frágil con más velocidad, los gritos del menor empezaron a subir de tono, sintió que perdía el aliento y que su corazón se paraba al sentir el vacío en su trasero y como el otro restregaba su dura virilidad en ahí, poniéndolo ansioso y deseoso de que de una vez lo penetrara.

Restregando su trasero sensualmente contra las caderas del más alto y sonriendo sínicamente. Retándolo.

.

.

.

Tuvieron sexo hasta que el mayor se corrió en su interior, llenándolo por completo y salió del baño para cambiarse de ropas, alistándose, mientras el otro se duchaba solo.

— Oi, cerdo. —Salió completamente desnudo, caminando por la habitación que acababa de conocer.

— Vístete de una vez, Yurio. —Desvió la vista hacia otro lado, ajustándose su corbata.

— ¿Olvidas que desgarraste y manchaste con tu semen mis ropas hace unas horas? —se acercó peligrosamente al mayor, este solo lo miro.

— En la cama esta lo que necesitas. —lo aparto con una mano. — Mi esposo llegara en cualquier momento, debemos irnos, Yurio. —el pelinegro salió de la alcoba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Era la primera vez que traía a su _"amante"_ a casa, una ola de culpabilidad lo invadió y perforo su conciencia como si fueran agujas. Aquel muchacho y él habían corrompido el _"hogar"_ que solo le pertenecía a Victor; su pareja y a él.

Acababa de destruir todos los cimientos de una relación que se basaba en la confianza y amor que había crecido con los años, tan solo con profanar aquel cuerpo frágil, tan solo con dejarse llevar por el placer del momento, tan solo con tocarlo y dejar que aquel deseo prohibido y pecaminoso lo consumiera y mientras lo mirara de pies a cabeza, sentir que lo devoraba e imaginar que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

Subió a su automóvil después de borrar cualquier evidencia que delatara que había estado ahí hace unos momentos, esperando a que ese demonio bajara y saliera por la puerta principal.

— ¿Me esperabas?

— Súbete ya. —el rubio dio media vuelta a aquel carro azul oscuro; muy moderno, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y tirando sus pertenecías atrás.

— Profesor… —susurro acercándose al rostro del mayor quien estaba a punto de encender el carro. El otro giro y al hacerlo sintió que tiraban de su corbata, no se percató del momento en que sus labios se encontraban siendo sellados por los otros, robándole el aliento, dejo que el menor llevara el ritmo y luego lo empujo.

— No hagas eso… ¿Qué tal si alguien nos vio? —dijo el mayor acomodando su corbata y limpiándose la boca con la otra mano.

— Eso es lo que espero. —paso su lengua por los labios. — Y más aún si **ese alguien** , es tu marido. —escupió con veneno, como si odiara a aquella persona. Ni si quiera lo conocía.

— Sabes que eso nunca va a pasar.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, no era la primera vez que tocaban ese tema, Yuri se estaba empezando a cansar de solo ser _"el extra"_ de la relación, si su profesor seguía así, terminaría dejándolo.

Tenía mucho hombre de donde escoger.

Yuri veía por la ventana del auto como las casas pasaban frente a sus ojos y después como todo se transformó en aquellos edificios que tanto conocía.

Llegaron a una casa normal. A la casa de Yuri, que muy bien conocía el mayor.

— Baja.

— Que frio, katsudon.

— Yurio… ya cumplí tus deseos por hoy… solo baja.

— No te pongas como un gallo arrogante ahora, si yo quiero puedo ir a denunciarte a las autoridades por abuso de menores y joderte toda la vida. —salió del automóvil. — O dejarte y hacer que mires como me derrito en los brazos de otro, que no eres tú. —Cerro de golpe la puerta, estrellándolo y haciendo un ruido estruendoso.

De nuevo, esas amenazas. Sonrió de lado.

— Veamos quien es el que pierde aquí, Yuri-o. —arrastro sus últimas palabras y arrancando el auto, termino alejándose en la distancia.

 _"Te tengo en mis manos."_

Ese era el pensamiento que ambos tenían el uno sobre el otro.

Aquel placer que sentían al traicionar a todos.

Aquel pecado que les gustaba cargar.

Puro deseo carnal.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Agradezco a mi mother (aunque no lea mis homosexualidades, pero si sepa que me gustan), por hacerme mirar sus novelas raras de vez en cuando desde que tengo uso de razón, los capítulos serán largos, así que actualizare cada semana; si es que puedo.

Este es el prólogo, poco a poco se aclarara el inicio y empezara el desmadre.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
